When The Spring Enters
by mandahh
Summary: Amidst the political turmoil of a corrupt government and other organizations, Uchiha Sasuke begins to lose hope in everything.That is,until spring enters and he finds himself even more unprepared for the journey he'd be facing...


**Author's Notes: **So I've decided to re-upload this pet project of mine. Trying to find a new direction in my stories, be less humorous yadiyada. Also, trying to hone my writing skills and try to lengthen my stories. This is NOT my first priority as 18 vs. 29 will always be first. This story will take me time and effort as I painstakingly try to develop some sort of direction for where it's headed to. However, reviews, crticisms would be taken in nicely as I expect to not be extremely good at first but hopefully, as this story slowly (i mean, snail snail snail-pace slow) develops, so will my writing skills that I had left alone for far too long (university entrance exams have taken their toll on me last year "!). So with further ado, I present to you, a clearer, better and more structured first chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, eighteenth of April, 2013<strong>

**.**

**.**

A voice.

A soft, gurgling noise of an infant filled the air.

_(Dark, smoldering eyes softened at the sound , a shadow hunched over the crib crumbles at the pure sound of innocence)_

A breeze envelopes the shadow and the crib together as a pair of pale, _cold _ hands begin to sink into the crib and disentangle the half-asleep infant from the vast amounts of cotton and polyester sheets, gifts from godparents and relatives.

The child starts to crinkle its nose in dissatisfaction, obviously annoyed with the person who was removing it from the warmth of the crib.

As it is about to initiate one of it's crying fits, however, a hand is pressed firmly on top of its heart as another hand presses the baby's back securely. Familiarity of these soothing, albeit _cold_ hands reassure the infant and it resumes back to it's soft gurgling.

The shadow exhales a long breath that lingers in the cold, vast room. Dark onyx eyes gaze outside the partially opened double glass doors leading to a small stone balcony covered in dark ivy. The moon shone brightly against the pitch black sky, like a rare diamond amongst endless darkness.

...

_("Sasuke-kun, if you ever feel lonely, look up at the moon and I'll be smiling down at you!" she had declared so confidently.)_

_..._

"Sir, it's almost time"

A voice, soft and tense called out from the intercom on the large mahogany desk situated at the back of the room.

"Hn"

The shadow carefully placed the child back into the crib, tucking it in with the previously discarded blankets and patted it's chest three times to hush its' slowly erupting cries of protest to be held again.

Silently and quickly, the shadow reached out for the dark grey trench coat that was lying dejectedly on the red armchair by the fireplace. Draping the jacket across his right shoulder, he spared one last look at the now sleeping infant before padding softly across the lavish carpeted room.

As he leaves the room, he looks back one more time at the baby in the crib with emotionless eyes before clicking the door shut quietly.

Down the now lit up hallway the shadow walked past maids in matching pinafore uniforms. They bowed at the presence of the master of the house making his way down the long, grand staircase, flicking his finger to the butler standing silently by the huge, oak double doors that led out to the grounds of the mansion.

* * *

><p>Stopping at the front door, he looks sideways, acknowledging the butler (<em>thanks)<em> before he steps out into the bitterly cold night where bright blonde shaggy hair belonging to a man dressed in an equally bright outfit (_who in the world wore on pink tuxedos?)_ grinned sheepishly at him.

"Idiot, what are you wearing on?" He muttered, only intending for his statement to be heard by the bright blonde in front of him.

"Eh? Bastard, you could at least say hello before you start attacking my wardrobe! Heh! At least I don't look like death everyday like you do!" The blonde replied back in a loud, boisterous voice.

"Tch, at least I don't look like a walking circus" retorted the dark man.

"Ah fine, fine. But seriously Sasuke, it's been two years already. How much longer do you intend to live in the past? Little Kibou's going to need all the love he needs now and being confined by himself in that room upstairs all the time is going to damage his emotional wellbeing! It's bad enough his father is an emotionless cube, I don't want my child to be best friends with another prick y'know!"

The glare sent in the direction of the babbling (_idiotic)_ blonde silenced him from speaking any further. Instead, he opted to stare at the moon. A smile graced his face as his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"You know….we can't keep her waiting any longer. Knowing Sakura, she'd probably kill us both" The blonde murmured softly.

Obsidian eyes followed the blonde's sapphire gaze and merely grunted a reply.

"Hn. Let's go"

And so the two men, one dressed like death and the other, a fashion catastrophe made their way into the waiting black Mercedes benz at the end of the long spiraling driveway where a chauffeur was holding the door open for the two men.

As the pair sat comfortably in the warm car, the blonde turned towards the dark haired man.

"You know…..Hinata and I just heard that Ino's expecting her second brat with that asshole Sai. Hinata was telling me how Ino nearly broke down when she found out. She was supposed to model for the latest _shuriken_ line and now, the role is probably going to be given to Karin."

A perfectly shaped eyebrow arched up slightly in response.

"And why does this concern me?" The dark haired man asked.

The blonde haired man grinned deviously at him in return.

"Well…we both know that Sakura would probably get all competitive from her teenaged rivalry with Ino and try for another one just to best Ino with who has the most genetically blessed child"

Smirking, the dark haired man looked out the window.

"Naruto, you _really _have not changed a bit"

Naruto grinned back at the dark haired man who was currently fixating his gaze back to the moon.

"Aah, neither have you Sasuke-teme"

Sasuke chose to ignore that last statement as he felt the temptation of sleep creeping in.

"Whatever".

And with that statement, both men stayed silent during the long night ride.

...

(_"Dumb-ass! Just sleep if you have to sleep! Stop working for once!" She had all but screeched into his ears that night.)_

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>When the Spring Enters <strong>

**Ichi : **_Walls _

"_And just like that, his bitter winter slightly warmed as her spring entered" _

* * *

><p><strong>Five years ago, on Monday, seventh of December, 2008<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

The dark black flags with the _Konoha_ signature imprinted moved along with the wind as the last autumn leaves disappeared and winter entered, a bitter and cold breeze being a reminder that it was going to be a long, long semester for the students of Konohagakure University. Students pouring into the centre courtyard were wrapped up in thick coats, scarves and beanies to battle the harsh winter cold as they began to search for friends amongst the crowd.

One person who did not join though, was Uchiha Sasuke. He glared at the noisy, bustling scene in front of him. A scowl graced his elite features as students passing by his car let their hands linger on the passenger side of the car door before they tried peering into the dark tinted windows. The chauffeur rolled down the thin board that separated the front passenger seats with the back and asked curiously,

"Ready to go out yet, sir?"

Uchiha Sasuke only spared a glare for him to make it perfectly clear that he was not in fact ready yet and would fire his sorry ass if he tried to interrupt with such a _mundane_ question such as that.

It was a fact amongst all employees and the nation of Japan that the Uchiha family were proud, elite and most importantly of all, never questioned. Their lineage was so elite and pure that it could rival the royal family of Japan. The Uchiha were well respected amongst the nation and had the power to influence the emperor himself of decisions regarding the future prosperity of Japan. Therefore, the chauffeur, learning of his former mistake of even questioning the second heir of the main family, merely apologized before he slid the board back up and resumed staring outside the windshield quietly waiting for the young master to exit the car.

The smiles and joy of the students at seeing their friends after a long vacation only made Sasuke want to stay in the car even longer. His cell-phone, a sleek, black device with the signature Uchiha sign engraved at the bottom of the phone vibrated beside him. The words "_Idiot" _ flashed on the screen. His left eye twitched involuntarily at the sight of the caller ID.

Taking his time, he stretched out one long, toned and muscular pale arm and pressed the call button before placing the phone a few inches away from his ear as the deafening _wailing_ of the caller came through the speaker of the phone, drowning the once silent atmosphere with a pesky voice.

"BASTARD, GET OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN CAR, THE CEREMONY'S ABOUT TO START IN TEN MINUTES AND I JUST MANAGED TO SAVE YOU A SE- HEY, GET LOST DICKHEAD, I TOOK THESE SEATS FIRST!...SASUKE, GET YOUR MIGHTY ASS OUT NOW!"

He winced at the annoying voice before he ended the call with a "tch". Throwing his phone into the left pocket of his black trench coat. Opening the door slowly, he let the cool winter air seep in and graze his cheeks before he completely stepped outside, closing the car door with a gentle push.

Making his way into the crowd, he disregarded the looks of admiration and love he was garnering from the female population of Konohagakure University. The males merely glanced at him making it seem as if they could care less of who he was but it was impossible. No. The whole of Konohagakure knew who Uchiha Sasuke was, regardless if they were new or not.

Stalking down the pathway leading to the main building of the University where he could hear students scampering around giggling and laughing, the unmistakable voice that made him cringe without fail filtered throughout the air, causing the atmosphere to become awkward and _cold._

"SAAAAASSSSUUUUKKEEE! OI, OVER HERE YOU BASTARD! I GOT US SEATS AT THE FRONT SO WE CAN GET IT OVER WITH!"

Naruto's bright blonde head bobbed up and down from the seats at the front of the giant forum, already filling up with teachers, students and parents alike. His usual attire of bright, nauseating outfits that earned him the title of _"fashion terrorist"_ was replaced by a conservative black suit hidden underneath black robes. The purple graduation hat resting lopsidedly on top of his unruly mess of hair was decorated with the signature university emblem. The hat signified that he had graduated with honours from the school, a feat even Sasuke had a hard time believing considering the blonde had once failed all his mid-term exams with an average score of 25. Even his parents, Minato and Kushina Uzumaki had lost hope in having him as heir to their company. However, when the graduation exams finally came around, Naruto had managed to raise his averages up to a decent passing grade before power-charging through the final exams with perfect scores. Sasuke had once thought if the blonde idiot had had a brain transplant or hired a clone to do his exams for him.

"Y'know, ma and pops are already sitting with Itachi around the middle section of the forum" Naruto piped up as Sasuke reached him.

Hearing Itachi's name made Sasuke whip his head around and search through the crowd for signs of his older brother. Sure enough, his _charming_ older brother was sitting next to Naruto's brothers looking pleasant and calm as he made idle chat with Minato. _Business expansion no doubt_, Sasuke thought. A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his own mind's mumblings and he was faced with a set of robes and purple graduation hat being presented to him. As he accepted the outfit, Naruto was currently jumping around, being his usual hyper-active self as he tried to search for more of the graduating class of 2008. As his bright blue eyes fixated themselves onto a man with long coffee hair and white eyes standing with a smaller, petite woman with long blue-black hair with the same white eyes, Naruto broke out into a large smile and yelled at the top of his lungs,

"NEJIII! HINATA! HERE! COME OVER HEEEERE! ME AND THE BASTARD ARE SITTING UP HERE!"

As Naruto was flinging his arms around wildly, Sasuke sighed in irritation before focusing on the couple coming towards them. The man smirked and greeted Sasuke in a curt, business-like voice.

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga" Sasuke replied back with the same tone.

Hyuuga Neji was a man of few words and could be said to be the same as the Uchiha if it weren't for his more approachable and friendly gestures. His cousin Hyuuga Hinata was graduating along with the rest of the class of 2008, with top honours in her field of studies.

His family was a noble, old clan that existed since the time of the samurai, making their status the same as royals, apart from the fact that they were not the family currently in power. The Hyuugas owned a massive corporation specializing in hotels and resorts as well as being one of the biggest stakeholders in the stock market along with the Uchihas.

Neji was the expected heir of the company with his cousin Hinata expected to be the vice-president of the company in the future.

However, Hyuuga Hinata was an extremely timid woman of few words who rarely tried to fight or be ruthless like what was expected of a president. Neji, on the other hand, knew when to be firm, and along with his maturity and age, was the perfect candidate. Attending the graduation ceremony was most definitely an obligation to his family to watch over the 'princess' of the company as the media liked to say whenever they referred to the first born daughter of the main Hyuuga family. Neji, being born from the branch family was referred to as the genius dark horse who had managed to modify the family system and receive the status of a main family member. His power and intellect was to be feared and with his certain future of becoming the president of the company, he had managed to gain more influence over even his dearest uncle, current president Hyuuga Hiashi.

Sasuke secretly envied the Hyuuga's success. He himself will always be second best to his brother, Itachi who was the current vice-president of the company.

Itachi was a prodigy, a god-child according to the media who would one day change the future of politics with his knowledge and power within Japanese society. Sasuke would never be able to compare to his brother, that much he knew but he also knew that his brother was a coward inside. Itachi was smart but stupid when it came to defending himself and voicing his own personal opinions on his life. This made him the perfect Uchiha heir. He was complaint, well respected and was always praised by the media and the general public. Sasuke, on the other hand was the second son, the one who was indeed smart but no match for his brother. Even till now, Sasuke was overshadowed by his brother, not that he minded but the attention on his brother made Sasuke pity his brother even more. The expectations and sheer pressure his brother felt was probably overwhelming him to the extent that he barely slept at night, always worried about the company's prosperity. Sasuke had seen the bottles of anti-sleeping drugs and the assorted medicine that kept his brother alive and awake. He was glad he would never receive the same sort of pressure but always wondered how much longer Itachi would live in this sort of world.

"Hoi, bastard, the ceremony's starting!" Naruto's voice rang into his ears. Sasuke glared at the blonde before they took their respective seats in front of the large stage.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the current Dean of Konohagakure University stood behind the large podium and looked out into the sea of graduates, parents and teachers before addressing the crowd. Naruto fidgeted beside Sasuke who only rolled his eyes. Honestly, the idiot could never stay _still_ for a moment.

"Good morning to students, teachers, parents and of course, our celebrants of this ceremony, the graduating class of 2008" Cheers erupted from the graduates.

"It is with my pleasure this morning that I hand our graduating class their certificates of completion of their chosen course and bid them farewell and good luck for the future"

And thus, began the _long, grueling_ process of handing out each individual their respective certificates.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Upon hearing his name being called out, Sasuke moved out of his seat and quickly made his way to the stage where he shook hands with the dean before moving off down back to his seat.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"HELL YEAH!" screeched out Naruto as he fistpumped his way to the stage only to be whacked on his head with his certificate by the dean. As he finally gets his certificate and makes his way back down to his seat, he makes a sign of salute to everyone else in the audience, earning an "IDIOT, STOP EMBARASSING US" from his equally loud and boisterous mother who was currently being manhandled back down to her seat by her reserved husband who could only grin in embarrassment.

Sasuke merely smirked. The Uzumakis were distint relatives of the royal family yet their attitudes and way of living made one wonder however the hell did such a conservative and well respected family be related to, well putting it simply, _idiots_.

As the rest of the graduates began to accept their certificates and the last batch were approaching the last student, Sasuke was impatient to finally leave the university altogether and begin his career as a training diplomat who would be representing Japan and his corporation in a bid to win more customers for the Uchiha corporation.

"Haruno Sakura"

As the last name was called out, Sasuke was temporarily blinded by bright pink hair that waved delicately to a petite waist-line. He let his gaze wander up to an equally small face where bright green apple eyes shone. The only thing that was not small was her forehead. As the girl accepted her certificate, he noticed how bubbly and formal at the same time she was. The graduating hat resting on top of her head was gold. Narrowing his eyes, he listened in onto the dean's praise over the girl.

"Haruno Sakura has graduated at the top of every single of her classes and is the top student for the graduating class of 2008. Her aspirations for the future include being a diplomat for Japan to represent our diverse culture and to strengthen political ties between Japan and other nations in the world. She is truly a shining beacon of hope for our nation and we wish her all the very best within her endeavours and Haruno Sakura will begin her training as a diplomat within the government under the direct guidance of Hatake Kakashi, official ambassador of the Royal Family of Japan. Sakura, you will be truly missed and I also wish you the best of luck for the future"

Major applause erupts throughout the forum as the audience cheers on for the pink haired woman who blushes furiously before she steps off the stage and blends into the crowd of graduates, although her gold hat stands out amongst the purple hats. Sasuke felt a sense of rivalry erupt within his body as he dared to sneak a peek at his brother. Itachi was staring at the pink haired woman, smiling softly as he joined in clapping and congratulating the young woman for her achievements.

...

'_When will you see me in the same light, brother?'_

Scowling, Sasuke sat back in his seat as the dean began to end the ceremony with a few words of encouragement for the rest of the undergraduates who were sitting within the back of the forum.

As the ceremony came to a close, Sasuke stalked his way to his brother who just stared at him before the pair silently walked to the awaiting car parked out in the parking lot. Itachi spared a glance at Sasuke as the pair began walking.

"Congratulations little brother. You should be proud to have graduated with honours"

Sasuke glared back.

"Shut up, the pink haired chick was top student. Did you not hear?"

Itachi only merely stared at the side profile of his brother's face before chuckling softly.

"Yes, I know. But being the smartest does not mean anything in the real world of politics. She's training under Hatake Kakashi you know, the same man you managed to get an apprentice spot with. From there, you two would be considered as equals. It's only there that you should try fighting for top spot always"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted out.

"HEEEEY SASUKE! ARE YOU LEAVING ALREADY? I JUST MET UP WITH EVERYONE ELSE AND ALSO SAKURA-CHAN! Y'KNOW? THE TOP STUDENT?" Naruto's loud obnoxious voice broke through the cool winter air outside and Sasuke managed to give his deadliest glare at the blonde before looking coolly at him and was surprised to see the same pink haired woman smiling next to the blonde haired man.

As the pair made their way to Sasuke and Itachi, Sasuke can feel Itachi's irritating smirk as he eyed the pink haired woman wearily.

"Hello, Haruno Sakura here! You must be Uchiha Sasuke right? It's quite an accomplishment you made you know, you're second place in most of my classes right? I must say, you nearly knocked me off my top student status! But I ma-"

"Hn, annoying" Sasuke cut her sentence off with a glare before stomping off back to his car. Itachi only shrugged and looked apologetically back at the stunned pink haired woman.

"My apologies, Miss Haruno, but my brother does not have much patience for idle chat"

Sakura only managed to nod as Naruto, furious with his best friend's treatment towards the _cute, intelligent_ young man yelled back angrily.

"DON'T BE SUCH A BASTARD SASUKE! SHE BEAT YOU AND YET YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS!"

Sasuke rolled the window of the car down and replied back bitterly,

"Like I care. Hurry and get in Itachi"

And as Itachi closed the car door, saying sorry once more, the car took off into the busy streets of Tokyo.

Naruto huffed at the disappearing car as Sakura just stared.

Turning his face towards Sakura, Naruto only grinned apologetically.

"Ah, sorry, I was going to introduce you two and thought you guys could have fun together, but I guess Sasuke is just being as ass to care too much today. Just cause he's become an apparentice of Hatake Kakashi, he's been all high and mighty and you being top student has blown his ego quite a bit!"

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise at this remark.

"Hatake Kakashi? An apprentice? But I thought I was the only apprentice!"

Naruto returned the same surprised look at her outburst.

"Well, I guess yous WILL have to get along now huh? Just be careful of his diva attitude, he tends to act all cold but honestly, he cannot live without his mother there taking care of him! " Naruto laughed as he walked away back to the forum where a party was forming for the graduates of 2008.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, let's go back to the party!"

Sakura nodded and smiled as she walked back into the forum with Naruto.

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood at the center of the room, the darkness of the sky enveloping the room into shadows.<p>

The slightest sound of a door opening was enough for the figure to turn around and spot the person who had just entered the room.

"Close the door please" the figure spoke.

Obeying the figure, the person shut the door close before bowing.

"Mother" the angelic voice spoke.

'Mother' nodded in reply.

"How was your ceremony? I couldn't make it due to meetings with Orochimaru's damn representatives over our newest business expansion"

"It went fine mother. I was able to meet Uchiha Sasuke" the voice replied back.

'Mother' nodded again and turned to face the window overlooking vast city.

"Sakura….remember what you are to do" she warns.

Sakura bowed in reply.

"Hai, I understand" she speaks softly.

Mother grunts.

"As of tomorrow, you will be training under Hatake Kakashi along with Uchiha Sasuke as an apprentice. Your role is to make sure that you gain favour with the royal family, especially through the princess. Make her like you, and they in turn will like you."

"I…understand" Sakura replies back.

"Good, go now"

With another bow, Sakura slowly backs out of the room, closing the door once more before her footsteps can be heard, going down the company's long hallway.

* * *

><p>Please don't hesitate to criticise, review or whatnot. I'm expecting all sorts of reactions anyway haha. Oh well, have a great 2012 everyone! Now back to 18 vs. 29...<p>

-mandahh


End file.
